An excess amount of fluid in a person's head, such as in the interstitial space, due to an accident or a disease may lead to positive pressure and, therefore, to pressure on the brain. In order to avoid damage to the person's health, such positive pressure should be reduced as quickly as possible. To this end, a catheter can be positioned at a location in order to allow the fluid to drain off from the head. For such a drainage, a catheter can be attached at a position considered to be favorable and the interstitial fluid can be removed from the head through the catheter.
It has not been possible up to now to ensure that, as far as possible, all of the undesired fluid can be removed. Due to person-specific differences in body and tissue structures, catheters can easily be unintentionally positioned at less suitable locations, such that drainage can only be performed partially and another catheter may have to be positioned, making further operations necessary.
Introducing medicines into a body is known, for example, by infusion or injection, for example via a catheter. In the case of infusion, this can lead to a build up of positive pressure in the body, for example, due to a substance introduced into the interstice. The distribution of a substance introduced by infusion can depend on anatomical circumstances, the infusion pressure, the catheters used or on the nature of the introduced substance itself. Once the substance has been introduced, infusion can substantially no longer be influenced, except by changing the injection/infusion pressure.